Untitled but will be something mysterious
by Martini
Summary: Would you ever suspect that the newsies are not really newsies, but undercover cops? Read and find out more about the cases they are faced with. I'm really bad at writting these...lol!
1. Default Chapter

THE CASE OF THE MISSING DAUGHTER 

Author's Note: To make things easier for everyone, I've listed all the characters and the teams they are in. I hope this clarifies everything! Lol!

Cast:

**Team 1**                                              

Martini- Blink                                                        

Bookie- Racetrack                                              

Stress- David                                                       

Pinkie- **_Jack_**                                                         

                                                                     ****

**Team 2       **                                                                             

Books- Snoddy                                                              

**Holiday**-Bumlets

Mushie- Mush                         Blizzard- Swifty      **Team 3** Cricket- **Skittery**            

Half-Pint- Specs

Chattah- **_Spot_**

*Tiger*

Yanchi

Team 4

Moneybags

If (Team Leader)

Quipster

Sparks

Suger

Lucky

Maverick__

_**Tiger in this fic is in actuality Tigress on the NML._

_***The cast of this fic are the members of the Central Park Lodging House. Check out www.freewebs.com/central_park  you would like to be a part of it._

_***Names highlighted like **this **indicate that they are the team leaders._

_****__Spot__ is not on a team. He is the case manager._


	2. Start of fic! yay! lol.

"Blink! Damn it Blink! Open the god damn door right now!" Jack screamed as he pounded on the old wooden door. "This is the last time I'm waking you up!"

Slowly but surely, soft footsteps began making the tedious walk to the door. 

The door opened a crack, and Blink's disheveled face appeared. 

"What…? What do you want Jack?" he asked slowly, drawing out each syllable. 

Jack gave Blink a perturbed look. "Where have you been? I told you yesterday that we have a debriefing downstairs at 06 hundred hours."

  Blink's crystal blue eye that was clouded with sleep suddenly became alert as he remembered yesterday's instruction.

"Shit!" he cried, shutting the door hastily and running back into the room.   

Jack pounded on the door once more. Blink whipped it opened forcefully and gave Jack a look of annoyance.

"What is it?" he barked, still upset about being late.

"Could you kindly get Martini up?"

Blink gave Jack a sheepish grin and shut the door once more.

Jack continued down the hall and began descending the old stairs that were worn out from the two dozen people that lived there.

_"Will those two ever learn?"_ Jack thought to himself_. "Martini sneaks into his room every night and the two pretend like we don't even notice!"_

Jack was startled from his thoughts as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Nice job yesterday!" a medium sized boy said, clapping him on the back. "I thought for sure we were goners!"

Jack smiled. "We would have been but then you and Mush cleverly came up with that excellent plan!"

The boy laughed. "All in a day's work, right Jack?"

"Right David," he replied and the two continued on their walk into the debriefing room. 

As they entered, various people called out their congratulations on the successful mission to the two boys.

David turned to Jack. "This is the life ain't it?"

"Some day you'll regret saying those words David. The line of work we do is very dangerous."

"I know Jack. I was just playing with you."

"Sure you were," replied Jack as he sat down in a cool, silver chair that bordered the edge of the huge round table. 

A short, light haired boy stood up and pounded on the table with his gold cane. "Listen up here folks! We've got a long debriefing session to look forward to and the longer we sit here talking, the longer it's gonna take!"

The room became deathly silent as the twenty odd people stopped talking.

"That's better," Spot said. "Now, I'm happy to announce that we've got a new case."

He began walking regally around the room as he continued. "The mayor has contacted us with hopes that we could help him. I assured him that we'd do our best. But before I start explaining the rigors of this mission, I'd like to introduce some of our newest field members that are here today to join our crew."

Spot looked over at a group of girls who were sitting clustered together on the far side of the table. He motioned to the girls to stand.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Suger, Sparks, Maverick, Moneybags, Lucky and Quipster. I'm sure you all will make them feel welcome."

Spot turned to the girls. "You can sit down now."

"Now the way this office functions is that we are all undercover cops under the alias as newsies. The office is a "lodging house" that houses us. I'm sure your director told you all of this in your training, but it's good to reinforce what the academy taught you."

"Now," Spot continued. "Onto the case. Like I said, the Mayor has-"

Spot stopped mid-sentence as the large, wooden doors at the end of the room shook from someone pounding on them. 

"Swifty, could you open the doors?" Spot asked.

Swifty nodded and opened them.

Racetrack and Bookie immediately fell into the room.

"Hi guys!" Racetrack said giddily. Bookie waved from behind him.

Spot turned his gaze onto the pair. 

"And may I ask why you two were late? You knew we were having this meeting."

Bookie's face began to turn crimson. 

"Well, we were, um…doing stuff!" she stammered.

Racetrack nodded enthusiastically. "Yay! That's right."

Spot shook his head with disgust and raised his hand to stop the two from continuing.

"That's enough. What you two do on your own time is your own business, but please do not let it interfere with your work."

The two nodded their heads somberly and sat down next to Books and Stress. 

"I expected more from you both. Now where was I?"

"I think you were saying something about the Mayor?" spoke up Holiday.

"Yes, yes. Now that we're all here," Spot said, giving both Bookie and Racetrack a look. "The Mayor has contacted the agency in hopes that we can locate his daughter. Last night his daughter was taken from her home in upper Manhattan. No note was left and to his eye, nothing was taken or left."

"That sounds pretty tricky Spot. You sure we can solve this?" Tiger asked. 

"We have to!" replied Spot. "We're the best at our job. We can't break that reputation."  
          Peels of laughter erupted from the group.

"We'll try not to let you down, Spot," Half-Pint said with a smile. 

"So, whose team is on the case?" Mushie asked as soon as the laughter had died down.

"It's been decided that Jack's team is the one. But the other teams will have their own missions to complete as well," Spot replied.

Mushie nodded in comprehension. 

"Okay, does everyone have any questions before we adjourn this meeting?"

Yanchi raised her hand. "When's our next meeting?"

"Thanks for reminding me Yanchi. In one week exactly. 07 hundred hours."

Spot looked around the room at all his agents. "Is that all?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood up and left the room, chatting loudly to their neighbours on the way out. 

"Congrats Pinkie on landing this case!" If declared to the girl. "Look's like you're going to have your hands full."

Pinkie laughed. "I think I can handle it. I've had Jack under control for how long?"

"Anything compared to him will be a breeze," Chattah added, after overhearing Pinkie's comment.

Blizzard and Cricket joined the trio as they walked down the hall. 

"What's this all about Jack?" Blizzard asked.

"Oh nothing," replied Chattah. "Just that Jack's whipped."

Cricket smiled. "You know what girls?" she asked. "I think all our guys are whipped."

The girls all laughed then said their goodbyes, as each had other important issues to attend to.

"Good to see that all of you are here, and on time," Jack said, glancing at each of the agents under his command. "We wouldn't want a repeat of this morning."

Bookie and Race both gave Jack silent apologetic looks. He nodded and continued.

"We have been granted access to visit the Mayor's house and to see if we can come up with any leads. We are there only to observe and not to get in the way of the New York Police. Are we clear?"

          "Jack, don't worry about us. We all know how to act professionally," Blink spoke up.

          Jack shook his head, causing his shaggy brown hair to move from side to side. 

          "I think you're forgetting about case 258. As I recall, you and David seemed to have a," he paused, searching for the right word. "A, disagreement with the police and exerted your anger."

          Both David and Blink lowered their eyes from Jack's gaze in embarrassment. 

          "But Jack," Martini spoke up. "You've got to remember that that was ages ago when we were rookies. Give them a little credit."

          Stress nodded in agreement. "That was ages ago. And I think we're getting a little off topic.  We want to concentrate on the mission ahead."

          Everyone nodded in agreement. 

          "Okay then," Jack said, clapping his hands together. "We're going in teams of two. Martini with Blink, Bookie with Race, Stress with David, and my dear Pinkie, you're with me. Keep your eyes peeled and search all possible angles. Everyone meet back here in three hours."

                                                *   *     *

"Holy crap, this place is huge!" Blink exclaimed, his blue eye widening with amazement as he glanced around the mayor's expensive mansion.

"I know! Imagine how many people you could house in here!" Stress replied.

Martini laughed. "It could fit all of Manhattan!"

David turned around from where he was standing. "Guys, this is no place to be having fun. We're supposed to be working!"

"Davey, davey, davey," Stress began saying as she walked seductively towards him. "When will you learn to relax and have a bit of fun?"

David's cheeks began to turn a slight shade of crimson. 

Stress smiled at this and laughed.

"Sorry about that guys," David started. "I almost turned into Jack!"

The group laughed, and even Jack cracked a smile. But as soon as everyone was quiet, he said, "David's right though. We should concentrate on the task at hand."

The pairs nodded and split off in different directions. 


End file.
